


ORYAN

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Multi, Nurse Jo Harvelle, Nurse Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: It allways happens on an ordinary day  oryan hospital is like any other medical centreAn NHS teaching hospital run by a  private trust ofSecretive wealthy benafactorsBut all is not as it seemsSam Dean and cas are flown to the UK to investigate strange reports of odd activity surrounding the hospital by the English  chapter of the men of lettersBut this case turns out to be far from down to earth as the 3 end up light years away from home out of their depth and in way over their heads
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle/Benny Lafitte, Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)/Sam Winchester





	1. Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work I got the idea for the plot from the doctor who episode Smith and Jones  
> I also used a little input from under the Dome and manifest I seriously love those shows 
> 
> I own nothing but my imagination  
> No copy right is intended this is just my brain going in to overdrive after being stuck in multiple lock downs and quarentien's since last year as I had nothing better to do than eat way to much sugar and blow through box set after box set 
> 
> My mind really is a menace I don't do well at having nothing to do it sends my brain in to melt down and the result is this fick 
> 
> Thank you to the random car that inspired me to right this you kept me up all night with your blasted horn but hay I got this written so not all bad lol

Astray 

A red Yaris sits in a parking bay next to two empty spaces a simple cream dream catcher hangs in the rearview next to an air freshener 

The Joe exits the vehicle her star pattern lanyard and staff I.D. rattling as she makes her way towards a tall glass building a blue sign on the wall by the automatic doors reads Oryan NHS teaching hospital 

As she scans the door the small Tryquetra tattoo on her right wrist is clearly visible  
She walked through the hospital lobby stopping at the lift greating a hospital porter going about his rounds dropping clean linens off to the wards Joe stood alone in the elevator watching the light as it moved from one button to the next moving from floor to floor 

It was ment to be her day off but apparently one of the nurses had gone home sick so bang goes her plans of pizza booz telly how did that saying go plans best layd never come to pass 

Hay Joe I thought you where off today  
Charlie smiled up from her eyepad  
So did I Joe laughed but apparently singer had other ideas 

Oh Charlie looked apolojectic  
To say singer was heard boiled was an under statement the guy was a slab of concreat heartless and in no mood to be challenged 

Oh well try keep your chin up ay yer could be worse at least I'm only in till 6 Joe teased hay rub salt in the wound why don't you !  
Well it is good for fending off deamonds  
Charlie flipped her off  
Piss off mistic meg 

some one sumon me meg master's plastered a cheeky smile on her face ducking out from a suply closet followed by a sheeping looking first year med student 

Corrupting more inocents Joe grinned  
Meg smirked  
As the inturn dashed off out of sight  
You know your starting to get a nickname , Oryan closet queen  
No skelingtons on me just notches on my bed post 

UW TMI ! Meg 

Nurse masters the entire hospital does not need to know about your bed side manour Elin scolded 

Yes mam  
Now last time I checked you and nurse heeler have a job to be getting on with or do you just where those uniforms for fancy dress ? 

No mam meg blanched recieving a dressing down  
Well then to work ladies 

Elin was the head ward sister incharge of the pool of nurses she wasn't a ball buster by any means but the girls new better than to talk back 

Charlie smiled is something funny miss bradbery  
Elin dumped an arm full of files on the desk 

Come on Joe let's leave hermioney to her home work med threw a wink at her friend  
As Charlie gave her 2 friends evils Hiden behind her paper work 

Joe made her rounds checking in on each of the patients on the far end a guy lay handcuffed to a bed with two officers either side 

Joe approached his bed checking over his chart  
One stab wound to the abdomen and how did this come to happen 

The man put on a charming smile  
The names Benny and these two goons sorry upstanding officers of the law asighned a psychopath as my new room mate the guy shived me with a tooth brush while I was brushing my teeth how ironic is that Benny smiled still not all bad I get to sleep on an actuall bed and we'll the view is deffinately worth it 

I mean I like a 6 pack as much as the next man but 5 years is along time without seeing beauty queen or are you angel darlin ? 

No darlin I'm a nurse and your a criminal  
Ow your barking my heart Benny sneerd 

So which one where you beny looked confused  
Bonny or clide Joe smirked 

Benny grinned oh I was the brains of the outfit !

Hmm looks like it what happened you shoot the sheriff but I didnt shoot the deputy Benny smiled 

I like you darlin youve for spunk I think your mixing up men and women beny raised and eyebrow before laughing so heard he had trouble catching his breath 

Sam Dean and cas sit in the small cantien  
Sam on his laptop and Dean demolishing a Burger as cas tryes in vain to get the vending machine to accept his quatre 

Dean I think this machine is broken  
Cas slumps down on a chair defeated  
Being Human is not all it is cracked up to be 

So what do we know Dean asks his brother  
Not a alot their have been multiple reports of power Serge's across the hospital lights flickering but no smell of sulphur or strange disappearances so what are we thinking poltergiste  
Disembodied spirit yer thats the other thing no emf anywhere on the premises  
even the Morg ?  
Nope clean not a sign of Casper in sight 

So the men of letters got us investigating faulty wiring ,  
then why send us all the way to the UK it doesn't make sense,  
because,, their a bunch of dicks ! 

Mabey ,mabey not, cas what is it ?  
I dont know I thought I senced something  
What ,you mean you got you angel mojo back? 

It's gone  
Well what was it ?  
I don't know I senced a presents  
Demon ?  
Ghost ?  
No  
well then what ?  
I don't know  
So mabey their is something here Sam picked up his emf detector nothing !  
Cas looked out of the window  
His attention caught by something in the sky  
Dean,cas what is it ? It's raining! , Yer that tends to happen on earth ,  
Im not well versed in earth laws but I don't think the that it's supost to rain upside up  
Whait what ? Both brothers ran to the window what the hell they all looked at each other 

Suddenly the sky lit up as a the hospital shook  
Nurse beny thrashed about as people stumbled about trying to check on the pasients 

What was that earthquake must have been  
Charlie stood stock still at the window, Joe 

I'm a little busy right now  
Joe I really think you kneed to se this ,  
Joe looked out across the gray craitered serfice that stretched out before them  
What the hell ? 

Sam cas I'm ok Sam cas , cas pushed him self to his feet running to help sam to free Dean who was pinned under the vending machine  
AHH Dean let out a scream as a shard of glass stuck out of his leg we kneed to get it out cas took off his shirt ripping it with a nother shard 

As Sam pulled the glass out of deans ancle wrapping it tightly with the torn shirt meddick can we get a medic in heer Sam screamed in the hopes that some one would here them medic!!!!!!

Cas pushed his was through the door moving debree blocking his way 

Sam stay with Dean im gonna get help  
Cas took off through the darkend coridoor as broken lights flickered he ran up the stairs in to the main lobby 

Sam continued screaming meddic place help my brothers hurt place any one his voice almost broke becoming horse as he screamed for help 

Finally cas returned with help  
Three nurses Pluss a paredic barged in to the room following the angel 

Once Dean was patched up a blond pulled on Sam's arm Sam and cas looked out the window at the large gray expance then looked to Dean  
Dean what is it Sam's tone turned cold  
I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Sam fixed his eyes on the blue spear in the sky 

Everyone turned their gaze out in to the blackness  
Steering off in to the endles emptynes of space 

Joe stood transfixed on the sight that lay before her  
Where on the on the moon what but we can't be but we are where on the freeking moon 

Dean what the hell is going on  
Dean looked to his brother and his lover I think we might be in over out heads this time the hospital twinkled under the luner light of the earth bilions of miles away shining in the sky 

I'm no professor darlin but if where on the moon how are breathing I mean I'm no astranaught but the moon has not oxygen actually come to think of it why aren't we floating far as I remember from my highschool science lessons theirs no gravity on the moon either 

We should be flying about actually we should be dead 

What a charming thought anymore jem's of wisdom ? Darlin  
Joe shot a glair at Benny  
Hay I'm just trying to be helpful  
Well if I kneeded your help I would ask for it 

Hees right how are we breathing meg I mean the windows arnt exactly air tight meg made to open the window testing a theory 

Get away from their youl kill us all , if the air was going to be sucked out it would have I think where safe what ever or who ever brought us here my guess is it wants us breathing 

Med flipped the catch on the window pushing it open  
See ! 

Sam pushed open the door stepping out in to the pasients garden followed by cas and Dean hobbling on crutches 

Ok so we have air , the news is at least what ever brought us here wants us alive 

An announcement cracked over the ap system  
All hospital staff please congregate in the main lobby 

The boys followed the rest of the medics and doctors up to the lobby 

A gruff man with a scruffy beard stood at the railing over looking the lobby 

Bobby singer the hospitals head honcho addressed his staff 

Ladies and gentle the people talked among them selfs some hysterical others panicking 

Quiet !!! 

They looked up to bobby  
Thank you 

Now I know everyone is terrified I am two but this is still a hospital as afraid as you are your pasients are just as scared as woried as you are your pasients are just as woried as mutch as we are freaking out our pasients are just as freaked out 

We don't know how long we are going to be in this predicament but we have a duty of care 

They are in our care and we must put them first 

Check on people appeal for calm tell them that they are safe and tell them that we are safe 

I know it is not fair of me to ask so much of you but we must put the wellbeing of this hospital first so I expect you to be profesional and go about your jobs 

But what if we run out of air  
Joe interrupted it seems what ever brought us here wants us alive for the moment we seem to have plenty of oxygen 

As I said we don't know how long we are going to be here 

What if we run out of food  
A doctor shouted from the croud 

Look we don't know anything right now but for the moment we have enough food to feed every one 

I can't tell you anything because I dont know anything we could be hear an hour we could be here a day I don't know all I know is we kneed to pull together our job is to care for the sick so that is what we are going to do 

Ok dismist 

Sam Dean and cas looked at eachother sharing the same realisation 

I think where on our own this time  
Yer I really think we are


	2. Planet Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are freaking out as the doctors and nurses try to apeal for calm but with tensions hight and tempers rising things might just go supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this fick I know I don't get my updates out all that fast but I am working on alot of project at the same time it just depends on what chapters I finish first 
> 
> As their may be a wait between works feel free to check out others ficks I am working on

Dean yer cas I'm ok   
Dean sat down his cruches leaned up against the bench as he staird out across the moons surface 

Cas seated him self next to him interlacing their fingers, what are you thinking ? Dean looked down at his hand stroking the side of cas palm with his thumb 

I was just thinking if I had just said no to that dick ketch this wouldn't be happening we would be home not amilion freeking miles away with no clue how or even if where going to get back 

It's all my fault cas I dragged you in to this life you where free you had a way out and I dragged you back in to this mess 

Dean cas stoped him putting a hand on the hunters cheek their eyes locking I would follow you to the ends of the earth you didn't drag me in to anything I went willingly I layed down my life willingly and I would do it again I love you Dean Winchester 

Cas kisst Dean tenderly Dean alowing him self to melt in to the angels touch as he wrapped his arms around him 

After a beat the two pulled apart sitting close together 

Sam broke the silence clearing his throat   
What are you two taking about   
We where just thinking about everyone back home they must be going out of their minds with wory Sam softened 

Here he handed his cas and Dean a small polistirean cup each filled with hot coffe I got it from the Caffe sorry its instant crap it probably tastes like dish water but it's all had 

Cas took a sip it's not that bad thanks Sam 

How you holding up Joe slumped down on the floor back propped against the desk bringing her legs up as she rested her chin on her knees

Looking up to meet megs eyes I don't know what to tell them ? How can I look them in the eyes and say everything's going to fine how can lie to them 

It's not lying it's just embellishing the truth   
Meg offered a hand weel tell them together 

Joe got up taking her friends hand no I got to do this alone still unsure of what to say she took a deep breath and faced her pasients 

Gentle men I understand that you are shaken up by our current predicament but I must ask you to remain calm and be pasient with us we are not sure how this has happened but we are doing everything and will continue to do everything we can to ensure your safety and on going care 

As I speak the heads of this hospital are drawing up plans for what to do in the event of an emergency should our current predicament last a while we thank you for your understanding at this difficult intevul 

Hay darlin do me a favour se if you can finde something to cut me loos these cuffs are giving me rope burn 

What happened to the oficers? don't know don't rightly care I just want to get vertical all this grooving and shaking is giving me vertigo 

Nice try but your in those cuffs for a reson and even if I could let you out ,why the hell should I give you the chance to take off ?   
Look darlin where on the moon!! even if I wanted to take off, where am I gonna go? , Ipswich!! 

Joe concidered Benny's argument whether she was willing to admit it or not the guy had a point it wasent exactly like ET could phone home 

What are you trying to do ?   
I'm trying get a signal Charlie held her phone up to the sky   
I think where a little out of range Sam joked   
Who are you trying to get hold of anyway NASA  
the TARDIS the star ship enterprise 

Beam me up skotty !! 

Charlie let out a puff of air shoving her phone back in her pocket 

Charlie she put her hand out to the taller Winchester Sam Sam winchester Sam smiled 

So Sam Sam Winchester 

Is this your first 5 year mission Charlie gave him a little smirk 

To boldly go where no man has gone before well if what my soon to be brother in law as soon as Dean takes his head out of his ass and puts a ring on it  
Sam gestured to cas and his brother whispering sweet nothings   
Hmm cute Charlie snook a glance at the loved up pair   
that is if what cas says about armstrongs foot is anything to go on 

Not so much one small step for man more one giant smack in the face for man kind 

And one waking great kick up the backside for the silence Charlie laughed 

The two chuckled 

Cas smiled running his hand up and down deans arm It looks like sams made a friend cas and Dean watched Sam and charlie laughing and joking 

For the time being everything was calm but 

Sadly like a ship on a cool sea moments from being dashed on the rocks the calm always comes before the storm 

A loud crash followed by the sound of things breaking interrupted the small moment of calm 

As two nobody's threw punches soon joined by a bunch of afew more unimportant people broke in to a fight 

The boys ran towards the sound coming upon the scirmish 

What the hell happened Sam asked in Ernest 

They just went mad one minuet they where arguing about running out of food the next ther ransacking the kitchen throwing punches their a bunch of animals   
Sam and cas tried to pull two of the men apart as doctors and nurses tried to step in  
in an effort to bring the unruly mob to heel 

Finally the fight was brought to an end as Benny finally free of his cuffs put the mane trouble maker in to a head lock sticking a needle in to the man's neck and pushing down on the plunger injecting him with a strong sedative 

The man slumped down still concious but about as much use as macaronie flip flops 

Ok that does it Joe fumed everyone including mr comatose lobby now but the guy can't even stand Joe barked put him in a weel chair then 

Charlie Joe and meg stood on the landing as once again people congragated below 

Joe adresed the croud 

I am ashaimed at you all we ask for calm and what do you do you turn in to a bunch of animals since clearly you can not conduct your selfs with comon sence some one is going to have to take charge and sadly since we are the only ones that seem to have an humility it is going to have to be us Joe made a mosion to her self Carlie and meg 

So this is how it is going to be   
Food will be shared with everyone we don't have unlimited beds so people are going to have to take turns sleeping their will be two people on a round the clock watch of the kitchens and cantiene any one not prepared to follow the rules will be locked in the Morg untill they are prepared to toe the line 

Look we don't know how long we are going to be here we don't know why we are here all we know is if we all start turning on each other we are going to kill oneanother and it may have escaped your notice but we are on the freeking moon if we start running out of stuff their is no way of replacing it   
So we have got make what we have last 

Right now everyone prepared to follow the rules   
The croud looked to oneanother wether they liked it or not they didn't have alot of options finally after some murmering everyone agreed 

Joe nelt at the altre In the small chapple   
The door opened behind her their you are darlin Benny startled her 

Joe turned to the man you've changed   
Yer well the orange wasent really doing it for me i borrow some clothes from the locker room I don't think anyone will mind 

I don't know I sorta liked the whole convict look Joe smirked 

Anyway what's in the bag ? 

Benny pulled out a sandwich and a bottle of water I wasn't sure if you had eaten you need to eat he handed them over siting on the chair behind her 

Thanks Joe smiled appreciativly at the small gesture 

I thought you did great back their Benny pointed over his shoulder 

Can I tell you are a secret? Joe paled   
Benny put a hand on her shoulder   
In a gesture to go on

I was bricking it   
Everyone is holding on by the skin of their teeth and what happens when people decide that they Don't want to follow the rules how am I supost to keep order i don't know how to lead these people 

I just want to go home to my house and my cat   
I had all that onece house pet even a nice car still gone now Benny looked crest fallen 

What happened ? 

My step dad smacked my mam around so I smacked him up side the dead with the broad side of a base ball bat but I tell you what   
The earth is a damsight better off now hees 6 feet under it 

You killed him Joe didn't look shocked just surprised 

Yer guess you where right I was in those cuffs for a reason 

Joe wasent sure why she felt bad but something in her guts twisted at the thought of Benny going back to prison 

The guy had done a bad thing but for a good reason he was protecting the person he cared about 

The two sat in silence eating the Benny's small offering 

Sam had remembered about his laptop thinking it might have something helpfull on it he had gone to to se if it was salvageable as he entered the small cantien he saw what remained of the laptops casing shattered to pieces damn it he cursed gathering up what he could many some one in the hospital could fix it or many they could at least se if they could get any info from the hard drive 

Sam rejoined his new friend Charlie back on the ward that would be his cas and deans make shift acomadation 

Their you are Sammy i was starting to think I have lost the Binky to my brain Charlie teased 

Taking note of the broken pc she frowned I'm good but she held up a peace of cuircet board I'm not that good 

Can you at least try to fix it ? 

I'll give it a try   
Yep he would deffinately own her big time for this .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who actually takes the time to read my sleep deprived nonsense you are awsome truly 
> 
> If you like it please leave a kudos to let me know if I should keep going


End file.
